A Fright at Global Dynamics
by mellimon
Summary: GD is holding a Halloween party and Jo is stuck working security. Too bad she doesn't have any Halloween spirit either. "I am not wearing a costume with the word NAUGHTY in it!" Jo/Zane
1. Where's your Halloween Spirit?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka!  
Timeline: Takes place a month after "I'll Be Seeing You", so spoilers up until then.  
This fic is dedicated to Niall Matter (the actor who plays Zane Donovan) because today, October 20th, is his birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
And a special thanks to my betas: **Picchic **and **RyaJynx**, you guys ROCK!

A Fright at Global Dynamics: Part One

"This is like . . . straight out of a horror movie, and not even the kind with a good plot." Jo tosses Fargo a glare.

"There is no need to ask 'what else could go wrong' because we've definitely hit rock bottom."

"Well thanks for that assurance Zane." Sheriff Carter complains in a threatening tone. Dr. Blake shoots them a warning look. "Everyone just needs to remain calm. We can get through this."

"That's easy for you to say." Jo groans out under her breath.

"Virgins! Virgins never die in horror movies!"

"Shut up Fargo!" They choired together.

* * *

A Few Days Earlier

Ex-Deputy Josefina-Jo if you valued your life-Lupo hated the month of October. Not the month itself, of course. Her animosity was not directed towards the tenth month of the year, per say. The now head of GD security knew that October was nothing more than the beginning season of harvest and signified days becoming shorter and nights being longer. No Jo didn't hate the month of October.

It was the psychological effects the month of October had on people and the day at the end of the month especially that she hated. What Jo hated the most was the cheap thrills, the drunken debauchery, and the stupid shenanigans people would get themselves into. Sure there was a time that she had not only partaken in the festivities but actually enjoyed them. What little girl didn't go as some princess, fairy, ballerina, or a combination of the three? And sure there were the highly provocative and very indecent costumes of her teen years. When she got older and left adolescence she also left all that stuff behind. Now it was just plain annoying and calling it 'the time where all you geeks let your freak flag fly every year' was putting it mildly. And let's face it a town made up of super-Geniuses celebrating Halloween is just asking for trouble. Plus it didn't help there weren't any real vacation holidays during this period of time therefore day after day tension just builds right up with its only release being at the end of the month. And Jo wanted no part of that.

Jo finally found the one good thing about this new time, her job. As much she loved as working with Carter as his Deputy to solve the disaster of the week she was glad to have a steady nine to five job. Not that being the head of security was a pencil pushing, blue collar job; she did work at Global Dynamics after all, just come the 31st of October she was going to go straight home, lock the door, eat dinner on the couch, and have a B rated slasher movie marathon. The ones that are bound to be on that night with creatures of the night, blood and gore, death and mayhem, you know those types of movies and she was not to be disturbed till the next day. She glances at her desk calendar. Halloween comes out on a Sunday this year. On second thought maybe she would go to bed early, she did have work the next day.

"Lupo," she says answering her phone.

"Jo, could you come down to my office? For a sec, I need you to sign off on something."

Closing her files and putting them away she answers, "I'm on my way," and hangs up.

* * *

"Good you're here."

"What are you wearing?" Dark skinny jeans. White v-neck. And a dark navy blue jacket? Douglas Fargo definitely not in his usual attire, that was for sure.

"I'll explain later . . ." Now why didn't that sit well with Jo? Shaking the thought from her head Fargo directs her through his office and in front of his desk. He takes his seat leaving Jo to stand. Forcing here to bend a little to see the computer monitor.

"I can see down your blouse Lupo," came from the screen. Jo steps back folding her arms over her chest a little red in the face. Her expression masks her annoyance with anger.

Jo clears her throat, "You need my authorization for something?"

"Yeah you remember that project we put Zane on at the beginning of the month?"

'Yeah' Jo thought, 'the one that is trying to put me out of a job?'

"Well I've just completed said project." On the computer screen Zane leans back on his chair and folding his arms over his head with his feet propped up on the counter top. Ever since that kiss last month and when she refused to reveal anything to him, since then Zane had upped his antics. The worst was when they were alone together. From the beginning of the month he was temporarily reassigned into her section to upgrade the computer security system. Even though he was her subordinate he went out of his way to provoke and challenge her authority, but three years ago Jo Lupo swore she wasn't going to let him get to her and she was going to keep that promise.

"Jo Jo don't get your panties in a twist," that earns him a glare and he smirks back smugly. "You'll still have your job 'cause it's so damn-"

"I'm here because?"

Fargo takes it upon himself to her answer her first, "because we need you to come up with the pass-code. You are still the head of security." He pushes his keyboard in front of her and Jo quickly types in the new security password. Seconds pass and Zane says, "100%! Security has been updated. Someone will have to monitor the system for the next couple of days or so."

"But I've worked out most of the kinks." Zane looks directly at Jo as he says this, "So it should be working properly."

"Thanks for your hard work. Your work is very important. GD and I really appreciate it. Goodbye." Fargo types along his keyboard causing the screen to go blank. He removes his glasses and pulls out a small case. He runs a quick hand over his head causing his hair stick up on top. "So what do you think?" He asks gesturing to himself.

"Why are you wearing colored contacts?"

"It's part of the costume. I'm thinking about adding glitter to add authenticity. So what do you think?"

"I'm leaving." Jo turns on her heel.

"Jo don't go! I need to talk to you about . . . security? Yeah security!"

"I'm listening."

"So GD is holding a Halloween party-"

"I'm not going." Jo wanted nothing more than a quiet evening at home.

"But Jo you have to go! You're head of security and you can't just not go. I got Vincent to cater. And it's for all GD employees, so you wouldn't be doing your job of securing the employees. You can't just not go Jo!" Fargo babbles.

Jo shoots him a challenging glare.

"Besides it's the one of the few events the old Fargo did which people actually liked that and the Christmas Party every year. Plus old Jo went and we all need to keep up appearances. C'mon Jo where's your Halloween Spirit?"

At this Jo takes in a breath to calm herself and her rising temper. She exhales a cross of a sigh and a growl, defeated. "Fine!" If she had to go have to take one for the team then she was not going to be a happy camper about it. And she turns to leave.

"Oh and Jo? Costumes are mandatory."

"WHAT? You have gotta be kidding me."

"Afraid not Jo," Fargo says sheepishly. "Last year you went as-"

"I don't even want to know." And Jo makes her escape. Great not only was she working and not having that quiet evening at home she had to find a costume by the end of the week.

* * *

So who's ready for Halloween? I am! And I'm so over classes right now-.-

GAH Just a few more weeks.

Review?

P.S. Costumes are going to be fun ;)


	2. Story of My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka.

A Fright at Global Dynamics Part 2

_"Thanks for your hard work. Your work is very important. GD and I really appreciate it," _Fargo's preaches. Before Zane is able to input anything the screen goes blank. "_Goodbye._"

'Sure it is,' Zane thought sardonic. His position at Global Dynamics was a glorified tech guy at best. He runs a hand over his tiresome face. Truth be told he expected more out of life in the U.S.'s (allegedly) smartest little town. After three years not a whole lot was different since he came to this town. And what did he have to show for it? Not a whole lot. He wasn't looking for a steady relationship or anything like that. He expected something different something major to have happened in his life. Living in Eureka was supposed to be analternative to prison? Now that's a laugh. The only difference from this and a correctional facility would be the guards. Anyone would've been so much nicer to him than GD's enforcer.

His philosophy: compliancy is the eighth deadliest sin (given that he wasn't the least bit religious) and that boredom was the worst possible form of torture. So, so what if his level of maturity was below proficient and he did stupid things that was unbecoming of his high IQ. For Zane cheap thrills and shenanigans were one of the only two things to do around here. It kept people on their toes and him from going insane.

"Did Chief Lupo give the green light yet?" Zane looks up to see Tim. A fellow computer technician in security. The GD's security department was located in the west wing of the Rotunda. In theory the close proximity was to ensured if anything went wrong they could act fast.

"Yeah. The system is fully online now." Zane answers. Timothy Huang graduated top of his class with honors at MIT in an accelerated computer science, programming, and engineering. And within the month of his graduation was drafted into the most advance research facility in the country. But that's debatable and was a little over a year now.

"Sweet." Tim reminded Zane a lot of himself. Tim was young and decent looking kind of guy. He was a little new in town and overall was still eager to please. Filled with so much false hope and with the Lupo fixation he had too.

"So you and Lupo?" Zane pretends to type a little on his temporarily assigned keyboard to look like he is working. Besides Tim and him there was just one other tech guy in the security department and that was Michael Beamer, the rest was made of big muscular dudes who made up Lupo's tactical force. Mike was hefty guy with a over grown beard. He would be seen whenever Lupo wasn't looking playing World of Warcraft which was actually most of the time.

"What about Lupo and me?" Zane asks still working the façade.

"You guys have been like Sid and Nancy for a month now-"

"He means verbal sparing." Mike quips not looking up from his computer at his desk. He looked to be half playing his game of WOW and half participating in their conversation.

"Shut up Mikey!" Tim rolls his eyes, "Anyway. You can cut the unresolved sexual tension with a laser!" Zane forces a blank look on his face.

"He's trying to ask you: Are you tapping that?" Mike paraphrases.

Oh no! Is someone spreading rumors that they were sexing up in the recorders room again? When will people learn? Lupo was too much of a prude and a blue ball tease to be caught doing anything inappropriate with him. He had the taser burn marks to prove it.

But a month ago that kiss. And the look in her eyes all that couldn't have been a fluke or wishful thinking. Could it?

"Nah! Story of my life," a pang of annoyance shoots through Zane as he sees their shock and disappointed faces.

"Let's face it gentlemen and I used that term loosely. It takes a certain pedigree to-" Zane pauses because he sees Tim slipping Mike a hundred. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey he," Tim points at Mike accusingly, "betted against you!" And these guys were supposed to be his friends, so much for the bro code.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Mike says slipping the money into his pocket and goes back to his online world of fantasy.

"So what do you think Lupo will be dressing up as this year?"

And there it is! The burning question on everyone minds. Well, at least over half if, not all of GD's employee population. Last year's costume (his current screen saver) was believe it or not: Wonder Woman. Yes Jo-frakin'-Lupo wore the red and blue suit with white stars and electric red boots. The only downside (besides not being able to touch of course) was instead of harmless silver accessories on her wrist used to symbolize Diana's indestructible bracelets Jo had her Geodetic Coordinate Trans-Savor bracelets to zap those who stared to long and the idiots who were brave enough to hit on her. Yours truly had a great line involving the 'Lasso of Truth' that earned him a higher voltage then the rest of them. He remembers thinking 'they're just jealous of their love'.

'Him and Lupo in Love?' he snorts at the thought.

"Well I hope its Zena." Tim confesses.

* * *

Back at the head of security's office

"I am not wearing a costume with the word NAUGHTY in it!" Jo says louder then necessary into her phone as she continues to scroll down the list of costumes on her monitor. The nerve of the names of these costumes!

She was in a conundrum. Three hours since her meeting where she was related the horrible news about the thirty-first of October and she was no where near finding a solution to her problem. She had only one person she could turn to in these types of situation.

Zoe Carter's voice answers back on the other end. "Awe Jo! Where's your Halloween spirit?" Jo lets out a frustrated growl, "JK! What's with the hysteria and stress? Worried you won't top last year's-"

"What are you talking about?" Jo asks in an unmistakable elevated pitch.

"Never mind so what gives? And I'm doing fine. I actually just got done with midterms thanks so very much for asking."

"Uh sorry Zo I'm just freaking out about the whole costume thing." Jo cradles her phone between her shoulder and her ear to type into the search engine.

"Gee I hadn't notice."

Jo rolls her eyes and fires back, "There is no need to get snippy with me."

"Yah okay sorry, so what are the options? Besides non-naughty costumes . . . please tell me you're not going as a nun." Zoe's voice held a hint of tease in it.

"No! I was thinking if I couldn't find anything . . . you know I'd go in my old Deputy uniform." Jo missed that old cotton-woolen blend.

"Hold up," the sound of keys and a door opening and being kicked shut came over Jo's speaker, "do you even still have that old thing?"

"Good question." Indeed, between finding out her new job and working said job Jo hadn't the time to look through her things to see if she really did still have it. That and Fargo's stupid desk lackey, Larry blew up her house, so now her old uniform could even be an option at this point.

"So are you coming home this weekend?" Jo asks hesitantly. The gossip around town was a few weeks before Zoe left to go back to Harvard her relationship with Zane went into the friend zone. No one knew if it was mutual or if either one of them put their relationship there. And Jo didn't have the guts to ask her just yet.

"I'll try. I mean my profs assigned extra homework this week. So adolescent scholar minds won't—Damn it! My roommate stole my bed sheet."

"What?" Jo asks mid-click.

"My roommate is rushing this week—"

"Zo you're a genius!" Jo exclaims closing her window.

"Thanks. It happens frequently now. Hey wait. What are you going as? You're not going to go as a bed sheet ghost are you? I know you want a more conservative look but that's all kinds of lame!"

"What? No! I'm going as . . . hold up my battery is dying."

* * *

Aren't I evil? ;)

Anyhow last update will be either Halloween (Erica Cerra's birthday) or the day before Halloween depending on if I can write it during the rest of the week. And thanks so much for those of you who guess/suggested costumes in your reviews. They were really encouraging and fun to read!

Last round of costume guessing before the Halloween party, so please review? =]


	3. Dancing in the Moonlight

**NOTICE:** Hey guys you're probably thinking '_hey didn't I just read this already?_' well due to popular demand and under the encouragement of RyaJynx and guidance of Pchefbeth I decided to rewrite this chapter. This chapter should clear up any confusion you might have had the first time around. And I added a few missing scenes I thought up but just forgot to put in.

You might want to read this whole chapter again before you (if you decide to) go on to "The Halloween That Never Was" ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own: Eureka; (mentions of:) Greek Mythology, NCIS, Tick Tock (by Ke$ha), Twilight, Monster Mash, Gordon Ramsay, Doctor Who, Batman, Thriller (Micheal Jackson RIP), Dancing in the Moonlight (by Toploader), or Halloween.

Happy Halloween everybody!

And a Happy Birthday to Erica Cerra!

* * *

A Fright at Global Dynamics

The next couple of days passed in a blur for the small town of Oregon. Nights quickly grew darker with each passing day; it was as if the sun was anticipating the nocturnal festivities to come. For a certain research facility the rest of the week past without incident; well there was one involving a pumpkin, a hallway, and the Director's desk assistant. Larry was now not allowed to be in charge of shipping of any kind. As for the rest of Global Dynamic employees a majority of them were looking forward to the end of the week. The only exception was a temporarily tenant who currently lived in a bunker on the outskirts of Eureka.

"I don't get it," the voice came from a laptop on a bed. "I thought you were going to wear something with a bed sheet?" Jo resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the remark. She had so much better taste than to be caught wearing a bed sheet.

"I'm kidding Jo." Zoe said as she watched Jo add the finishing touches to her costume through their webcam. "So I take it you found this hanging in your closet?"

About a month ago (just after the time jump) Jo got a call from Callie and she told her that her dry cleaning was ready to be picked up. Which in itself was supposed to be a good thing right? It gave her actual clothes to wear since it was the week Larry blew up her house. So that day after work she went in to pick them up. She picked up a few power suits (all in black no shock there) and a few dresses. As it turns out this timeline's Jo had the same taste in clothing. But as she was putting away her final article of clothing she stopped dead in her tracks. It was a sundress. This dress in particular didn't look as expensive or all that flashy compare to the others though this dress was elegant in its own right. It was pure white and had tiny (yet still visible) ruffles on the bodice with a skirt that fell a little past her knees in the shape of a bell.

Her breath hitched as she let the dress fall out of her hands. This was the sundress she wore on her first date with Zane. She blinked back tears as the memory of that day played through her mind and how determine he was to get answers from her. She scolded herself for being so weak. Resolving herself to forget, she picked up the dress and hides it in the back of her closet until she could make up her mind on what to do with it.

Jo stood in front of the webcam and fused with the last of her costume, "Well. How do I look?" Her make-up was more then what she did for work but less enough to not be considered over the top. The act itself took her a little over two hours to do. Luckily, her hair didn't take as long. She left it down and curled the ends so that they fell in soft spirals.

"Definitely tops last years," Zoe comments offhandedly. Her comment registers and Jo frowns a little, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She wore the white sundress along with a few accessories. She'd clipped a gold bracelet to her right bicep, wore white leather sandals that laced from her ankles to mid calf, and golden rope she found amongst her things in her office. She used it to give her dress a more Grecian look by tying it to the side of her bodice. The lasso ranked high on the scale of odd things she found in her office and it kind of reminded her of a _prop_ a superhero would have use. Weird where did that come from? She needed to minimize her time around Fargo.

Fargo. Jo glared when her mind brought up his image. He was the one who brought her into this mess. During the course of the week her resentment of the mandated costume party had lessoned and now she found herself anxious. But she was still vexed about the situation and her practical side dictated that she at least wear flats. Who knew what to expect at a Halloween Party in Eureka.

"So what about you Zoe? I'm still bummed that you couldn't make it home this weekend. Do you have any plans for the evening?" Jo asks quirking her eyebrow at her choice in costume. Zoe had what looked to be scientific Gothic attire. From what Jo could see from the webcam the youngest Carter wore a sheer black wig that was tied in two pigtails with a full fringe just above her penciled in eyebrows completed with a dark punk rock t-shirt. Her make-up even fit the bill. The only thing out of place was the white lab coat she had on.

"What you don't get my costume?" Zoe asked as he modeled her outfit before her webcam.

Jo gave her an amused yet blank look, and shook her head no.

"I'm Abigail Sciuto. You know Abby from NCIS your favorite show. Anyway wouldn't you know Halloween is really big in college! The floor of my dorm room started celebrating since Thursday night. But don't worry! I've been studying and will be have a nice quiet evening in the Library. You can quote me on that."

"And Jo?" On the other side of the screen the wannabe Gothic forensic scientist gathered up her things. "Go get him!"

The comment set Jo a little off balance and a blush stained her cheeks as the webcam disconnected. Closing her laptop Jo noticed the time. A quarter to eight. At five o'clock on the dot Fargo postponed all experiments and dismissed (more like evacuated) all scientists, so that the decorations committee could get started. The party didn't start until eight-thirty but as head of security Jo was required to come in early. With one last twirl she heads out to her car.

Downstairs Andy greeted her with his creepy yet pleasant smile. He is dressed as a full body key, "Have a great night Ms. Lupo." She brushes past him without a word and through a group of trick-or-treaters a pang of jealousy in her chest. "Was it something I said?" He asks S.A.R.A.H.

Last year Zane and her stayed in and watched scary movies in the dark on her couch. Zane kept the lights off to fend off trick-or-treaters and keep her candy for himself. The marathon ended with the both of them falling asleep in each other's arms. She was comfortable with sleeping the rest of the night, but Zane had other plans. On November first at three in the morning he woke her up with a kiss complaining she didn't give him his Halloween treat yet. He got it and was severely punished. And vowed he was going to be the one to take care of their plans next year, so that he could get his treats and she wouldn't be too rough with him when she gave it to him.

The drive to GD was uneventful. In a blink she parked her car in her parking spot and turned off the engine. When she got out she was blasted by the vibrations of music coming from inside.

"_Now the party don't stop 'til I walk in . . . Don't stop! Make it pop. Dj, blow my speakers up. Tonight I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight." _Jo cringed as she caught snippets of the musical selection she was going to be subjected to listen to as the sound check continued.

Walking through the Rotunda, Jo scanned the dimly lit and newly decorated area as she looked for Fargo. Jack-o'-lanterns of all shape and sizes (courtesy of Larry) populated as far as her eyes could see. Chairs and tables were covered in black cloth and were set up along the edge with a long table set up in front (where she spotted Vincent busying himself) leaving the middle vacant for a dance space. The town chef looked to be wearing his special chef jacket (which he reserved only for special event) with his usually dark hair now dirty blond brushed messily back. Chef Ramsay! She finally found the DJ booth where the Director himself was manning the turn tables, and quickly made her way to him.

Douglas Fargo had opted not to wear his teen vampire attire and had gone with a more professional sort of costume. Behind him was a large blue police box. He had on a brown and blue pinstriped suit with red converse on his feet. Like last time his hair was cropped messily on the top. So that's why he grew out his sideburns this week; leave it to Fargo to go as the Tenth Doctor.

"I couldn't find a fez." Fargo told her.

Jo sighed; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

For Zane Donovan the week leading up to Halloween past by uneventfully with the only exception on Friday when he got a memo stating he was being moved to a different department again. 'Figures', but with Halloween around the corner he tired not to let it bother him too much.

Sunday night rolled around and Zane stood in front of his mirror in his apartment in kaki shorts without a shirt on. He flexed the tone muscles in his arm, but his reflection didn't match how he felt inside. His _costume _would be a real crowd pleaser for the female population, but it made him feel too exposed.

"Frack this," he said. All month Zane was so busy working on the security upgrades that he didn't have time to think up a real costume when the thirty-first rolled around. He raided his closet looking for something to pass as a costume. So far he came up with some teenage werewolf from some teenage vampire series. This was all Zoe's fault for forcing him to watch that vampire movie. He searched his bedroom floor for something else to wear and settled on a black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He pulled the collar of his shirt to his nose and gave it a whiff. 'Clean enough,' and grabbing his keys to his bike, headed out the front door.

He was beyond fashionably late, so when he entered the Rotunda the festivities were well on their way. The place was jam-packed with wall to wall costume wearing scientists. There were a few costumes that caught his eye but not for very long, and none of which was the one he was looking for.

He spotted Dr. Blake and did a double take, surprised at her costume. She wore what looked to be a Sheriff's uniform, but Carter had never worn shorts that short. Silver jewelry seemed to be connecting her to . . . He stared as he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Wait, were those handcuffs? And the other person connected to those cuffs was none other than Sheriff Carter himself, dressed in his civilian clothes.

A little put-out at not find who he was looking for, Zane made his way over to the punch bowl and poured himself a drink. He grimaced at the bittersweet taste, 'Leave it to Fargo to have Vincent serve something fruity'. By his third cup he finally realized that the punch was spiked. And unless it was already like that, it was only a matter of time before Lupo accused him of spiking it. Even though this time he had an alibi since he just arrived. And if he had done it he would've made the dose heavier.

Zane hears a frustrated growl that could only be made by one female. "I didn't do it!" He responds automatically. In his line of vision Jo whirls around and overloads his senses.

Since he came to Eureka everything he saw Lupo wear was categorized as hot. With the way she treated him after two years he had no problem objectifying her. From her old Deputy uniform to her power suits at work, he found it all very sexy. But right now the only adjective he could come up with for what she was wearing was beautiful.

In a split second time seems to slow down for the _Goddess _in front of him. A few of her dark ringlet curls fall in front of her, framing her face, and the fluid motion caused the bottom of her dress to fan out. Zane's eyes dart around at the expose flesh and he swallowed hard at the creamy skin now vanishing underneath her dress. He was going to need another drink.

The night was still young when Jo found herself patrolling through the crowd of dancers. "You can take the girl out of security," she muttered to herself. Her so called tactical team had gone AWOL (abandoned their posts) and were having the time of their lives on the dance floor, and Fargo had ditched her about two and a half hours ago. She envied Henry and Grace. Frankenstein's Monster and his Bride had left the party early because they were on candy duty. Her night had been far from being enjoyable. Hell, she was jealous of Jack and Allison as they were quite literally 'dancing the night away'. Andy and Jack, and now Allison since Jack conveniently misplaced not only the key but the spar as well, were on call if anything happened in town, even though the majority of Eureka's citizens were here anyway.

Deep down Jo was hoping with large crowd of dancers that she wouldn't have to cross paths with a certain scientist she had kissed last month. And for a few hours she didn't but it would seem her luck finally ran out. Shutting her eyes for a moment she opens them to find Zane's highly amused smirk creasing his lips. Mentally she kicked herself at being a little impaired. She doesn't know who, if anyone had spiked it, but she wished they had added just a bit more alcohol to it. So that she could let loose and finally enjoy her night, but the part of her brain that controlled her inhibitions was still working. Barely and with Zane around she was going to do something she'd regret.

"Zane!" She said unable to hide the surprise in her voice. And he detected just an iota of excitement in her voice.

"_I was working in the lab late one night when my eyes beheld an eerie sight. For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise . . . He did the mash_," Both Jo and Zane cringed at the same time. This was the fifth time Fargo played the Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett and Jo needed another drink.

"What are you suppose to be?" Jo used her slightly angry voice to hide how she really felt from him which only caused him to look more amused.

"Me?" Zane's voice gets dangerously husky as he puffs out his broad chest, "I'm Batman!" Labeled on the front of his shirt was the yellow and black bat insignia. Jo's eyes lingered on his torso longer then necessary and she cursed at herself. His so called _costume_ was no different than his usual tight shirts that he wore to work. For a brief moment she tired to remember if he had worn this particular shirt to work today, but before she could reply they were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling nearby.

"Good you're here Jo. There is something wrong with Martha!" Larry exasperates, "I was coming out of the bathroom—"

"Larry I am not a custodian!"

The music suddenly stopped and over head the sound of sirens began to blare through the Rotunda.

To everyone's surprise, including her own, Jo's voice came over the loud speaker, "A toxin has been detected. Please remain calm. You all must remain here until the levels of the toxin has decrease or leaves your system."

Jo shot Zane a glare, and he retaliated by giving her a look of innocence. The beginning of the month when he was put in charged of upgrading security department he took it upon to give their system an audio upgrade on top of everything else. He thought Jo would be pleased.

The audio message repeats in its creepy Jo monotone voice. Allison and Jack made their way across the dance floor to where Fargo stood. Jo and Zane follow their lead.

"This is like . . . straight out of a horror movie, and not even the kind with a good plot." Jo tosses Fargo a glare at his comment.

"No need to ask what else could go wrong because we've definitely hit rock bottom." Zane leaned over and whispered in Jo's ear in mock fear, "Guess we'll all just have to stay here for the night."

"Well thanks for that assurance Zane." Sheriff Carter complained in a threatening tone. He wanted just one day, no one night without disaster in it. Turned out that was too much to ask for.

Dr. Blake gave them both a warning look. "Everyone just needs to remain calm. We can get through this."

"That's easy for you to say." Jo groaned out under her breath and stepped a little away from Zane. Her voice wasn't the one the alarm system was mimicking. "That's not your voice coming out of that thing."

"Virgins! Virgins never die in horror movies!"

"Shut up Fargo!" They all said in chorus.

With her free hand Dr. Blake whipped out her phone, "My system isn't picking up on a toxin . . . wait everyone's system has traces of C2H5OH, Ethanol in it."

"Is that serious? Do we need-"

Zane interrupted Jack, "Dude that's just alcohol, drinking alcohol no less! And this isn't my fault you know."

Jo gave him a look that pointedly said that she very much doubted that.

"Hey I just do the designs and upgrades. What you guys do with it isn't my fault. This time the person you should direct your anger at is the Director over there. He is the one who set the settings so high."

Fargo blushed under the scrutiny. "I just wanted tonight . . . I thought high security meant you know extra security so Jo wouldn't have to work so hard tonight." He confessed.

Jo's annoyance faltered a little.

Jack began giving out orders, "Okay. So Allison, Fargo, and I will find a way to keep everyone calm. And you and Zane-"

"C'mon Zane," Jo sighed. She didn't need to hear the rest of Jack's plan to know what they had to do, and she lead Zane towards the closest working computer which of course happened to be the one in her office.

Back at the Rotunda, Allison asked Jack, "How are we going to keep people calm?"

Fargo answered, "I can fix the speakers and we can dance the Thriller?"

Out in the corridors and just a few yards away from Jo's office Zane asked, "You wouldn't happen to be carrying a small gun on you?"

"I hate small guns," Jo answers as she hiked up her dress to reach for her gun. Zane opened his mouth to comment, but before he could Jo pushes him up against the wall with her hand over his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered. The space between her office and them was being guarded by a rouge drone. And Jo didn't want to have to shoot Martha; she was just doing her job. She needed to come up with a plan and fast. She stopped mid-thought as she felt Zane lick the inside of her palm. Startled, she nearly dropped her gun.

Zane pulled her towards him and whispered, "Just play along." He began to nuzzle her neck and finding her pulse kissed her skin, causing her breath to hitch and drop her gun.

She lets out a low growl, this time for an entirely different reason. 'He's just taking advantage of the situation' she tired to reason with herself and tired to push him off her. But all the Ethanol in her system finally kicked in and instead she slammed him into the wall opposite to where they had been hiding.

Jo's lip crashed down against his mouth. Between them Zane holds a smirk, a little annoyed she takes his bottom lip between her teeth. In retaliation he cupped the back of her neck to tilt her head upward to allow him more access to his mouth. Blindly he pushed the two of them to the next wall. He used the hand on her neck to absorb the force of his push. She jumped into him as his back collided with her office door. At the moment he is unable to reach for the knob, because both his hands became occupied when she wrapped her legs around his abdomen. As a gentleman he used his hand to support her weight and occasionally ran the length of her back with the tips of his fingers. He indulged in her reaction every time his hands fell on her exposed skin. Oblivious to them over head Martha cruised on past them.

During their journey across the hallway Jo's left hand cupped his face. Her thumb brushing his check bones as they kissed. With her free hand she reached for the silver doorknob, and they fall through the open doorway. Zane's back hit the ground still going strong. After minutes, or possibly hours pass they finally pulled away from each other still breathing hard. She is still straddling him when he is the first to speak.

"This isn't _nothing_ Jo." Zane told her, still trying to catch his breath. Her body rocked back and forth as he inhales and exhales.

Jo was unable to look away but says nothing. Her heartbeat rung through her ears as if she had ran a marathon.

"You want me just as much as I want you. Why can't you see that?" When Jo doesn't respond Zane crawled up from underneath her and helped her up.

Silently Jo walked over to her computer and input her password and stepped aside. It doesn't take long for him to pull up the security program.

Zane cleared his throat, "Since the audio system is malfunctioning you'll have to audibly insert your password to shut if off."

Jo closed her eyes in mortification. Of course! Leave it to her to choose a password she didn't want to be spoken aloud. "Josefina Lupo-Donovan." It didn't matter how low she said it because he definitely heard it.

"I'm not letting you go Jo." He told her.

Jo felt her heart skip a beat, but still said nothing.

"You owe me a dance Lupo. Come and find me when you're ready. You owe me that much." He said as he walked out of her office; leaving Jo alone with only her thoughts for company.

What was wrong with her? She tired getting over him and her feelings for him all month. But something always led her back to him. It was like gravity. So why was she making this so much harder for herself? It could have been the buzz taking, but she didn't care. Without another thought she ran out of her office to chase him down, only to crash into something solid just outside her door.

Zane grabbed her arms to steady her, "I didn't think you'd come after me this fast Jo Jo." He teased.

"_We get it on most every night and when that moon is big and bright it's a supernatural delight._"

"Whatever," Jo huffed and grabbed him by the collar and led him back towards the dance floor, "You just try and keep up." A few people watched as the couple dance with each other. No one noticed the hundred dollar bill being exchanged between two co-workers.

"_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Everybody's feeling warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight! Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!_"

* * *

AND this concludes A Fright at Global Dynamics. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. And I know as far as Eureka's standards for disasters go this one doesn't rank vary high. I actually had something more disastrous when I wrote the first chapter, but this turned out to be more Romance orientated (fluffier then I intended). Hoped you liked the re-write.

Anyhow, be safe everyone and have a Happy Halloween! =]

**Stay tuned!** Next chapter is a one-shot I couldn't stop myself from writing! Just to clear everything up it takes place in the past! Warning for mindless fluff.


	4. The Halloween That Never Was

STOP! Did you read the re-write of chapter three? If this is news to you go back, if not carry on and enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka; (mentions of:) Trick 'R Treat, Anna Paquin, or True Blood.

The Halloween that Never Was

October 31st, 2009

Deputy Jo Lupo told Sheriff Carter she was going to sign out early for the day. And told him on strict orders not to call her unless the whole town was on fire and he needed her to bring marshmallows. _Okay _so that was a lie, she didn't actually say that, but she did tell him to contact her only if it was a severe emergency.

During her drive home she realized just how absurd her request was. She lived in a town full of super geniuses everything ranked as a severe emergency. She parked in her driveway and the resisted the urge to throw her cell away and disconnect her landline. Something catches her eye. She stops.

Her lights were off but there was definitely movement coming from inside. And to make matters worst whoever broke into her house left her door unlocked.

As quietly as possible she entered her home and closed the door behind her. While tip-toeing over her foyer she almost trips over something. She looked down and that something is a familiar pair of black converse. All paranoia evaporates instantly and is replaced with annoyance.

"ZANE!" She growls out through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do it!" He answers back.

Of course it isn't. Her mistake; it was her other boyfriend who liked to leave his shoes in places she could trip over. Her anger subsides as she picked them up and places them in her closet and made her way through her dojo to her living room.

"I've made popcorn." Zane said holding up a large plastic orange bowl. He sat on her loveseat with his feet propped up on her coffee table. She giggled at the sight of his right big toe peeked through a hole in his mismatched socks.

"Zane! This was the bowl I was going to use to pass out candy with." She scolded him. She takes the bowl from him with the intention of switching it to a ceramic bowl, but he pulls her down to him. Luckily it doesn't cause any popcorn to spill.

He takes the bowl from her and places it on the table. "But Jo," he whines in her ear. "It's my candy too and I don't wanna share it." His arms encircled her waist causing her to roll her eyes. If anyone eggs or toilet papers her house he was going to be the one to clean it.

"Fine," she captures his lips in a kiss. His tongue dances along the edge of her lips begging for entrance. The next second she scurries off him to her room to change out of her deputy uniform. She climbed her stairs knowing that he hated when she did that.

"You're such a TEASE!" He calls to her as she reached the top of the stairs.

Five minutes later Jo came back down barefoot in a pair of his boxer shorts that looked nonexistent under one of his faded shirts. She took the seat next to him and asked, "What are we watching?" His arm snakes around her shoulders and she leans into him.

"Trick 'r Treat. It has Anna Paquin in it." He tells her and she rolls her eyes. He kisses the corner of her mouth and her frown quickly fades.

"Jo is mine!" He teases her in a fake southern accent. "You know I only have eyes for you Jo Jo." He said in his usual tone.

Jo breaths in his scent and is filled with content. This was the place she wanted to be; here wrapped in his arms. And quickly dozes off.

The credits for the movie are rolling when Zane finally notices the woman he loves in his arms was fast asleep. Well this puts a damper on his Halloween. He contemplates getting up and putting in a different movie, but decides against waking her up. He yawns and plants a kiss on her forehead and scoots the both of them in a more conformable position.

Hours later when they're both fast asleep Jo push him off the couch. Zane's head hits the coffee table and he cursed aloud. He is a little surprised and annoyed she didn't wake up from the ruckus he made. When the pain subsided he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checks for the time. Halloween was officially over as of three hours ago. But she didn't give him his Halloween treat yet. His pout turned into a wicked grin. He pushed the coffee table to make room for the plan forming in his head.

"Jo. Jo!" Yet she doesn't stir.

'Execute phase two,' he pulls her off the couch. Using his hand to cushion her fall he pinned her underneath him. She stops mid-growl as he attacked her with his mouth. His lips traveled along her jaw line to her earlobe. "Trick or Treat."

She flipped them, "Really? Really Zane! You woke me up…" She catches sight at the time.

"Where's your Halloween spirit?" He teased. "Besides you know I like it better when you're on top."

She yawns and feels all chance of sleeping the rest of the night leaves her.

"No trick just treats this time please." He said as his hands go pass the hem of the shirt she wore to traced the curve of her spine and it sends shivers through her.

She punched him on the arm and bends over to capture his lips once more.

END!

This is dedicated to Dhfreak on lj for recommending the movie. This movie made my Halloween night.

So I hope you guys enjoyed the re-write and this chapter . . .

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
